


The 800mph Punch

by Baskervillehound1864



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, I tried to stay as in character as i could, Lots of Angst, M/M, Open Ending, Slow Burn, it gets less depressing, like way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baskervillehound1864/pseuds/Baskervillehound1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is trying to deal with his encounter with Tony Woodward his highschool bully. Oliver comes to help Barry. Drama ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Tony's POV:**

       Tony Woodward was a bully, he really was. During elementary and middle school he'd pick on Barry. Everyone thought it was to impress Iris, show off how "cool" he was. But he was actually trying to fight his feelings for Barry. Feelings he didn't understand. That's why he chose this place, the school where he and Barry went. He recognized Barry the moment The Flash had stopped his car. He'd never forget Barry. Why would he?


	2. Probably Right

**Barry's POV:**

      "You have to punch him at over 800 mph at the right angle, then you can create enough force to compromise Tony's metal structure." Cisco said over the ear piece. Barry was 5.2 miles away exactly. He turned around and ran as fast and as hard as he could. He bust through the doors of the school and launched himself at Tony. His hand connected with Tony's face and he felt his hand get crushed. Tony got thrown into a set of lockers almost hitting Iris who was cuffed to a trophy display case near by. Barry fell to the ground and grabbed his hand.

"Ouch, oh god I think I broke it!" Barry cried. Tony stood up only seeming a little fazed. You could already see a bruise forming where Barry had punched him.

"So little Barry can finally fight" Tony said loud enough so that only Barry could hear him. "Its too bad you're down for the count now, if you could have gotten in some more punches this might have been a good fight" he continued. He started walking toward Barry. " I thought if Iris wrote about me as she does for you that it would impress you."

"You're a bad guy, you can't impress me" Barry spat back. Tony leaned down and grabbed Barry by his upper arm.

"Hurry, get out of here!" Iris said.

"Shut up!" Tony screamed angrily at her. Barry tried to run out of Tony's grasp, but he held on to tight. Tony turned his right leg to steel and kicked Barry's legs breaking them. Barry cried out in pain. He'd never broken a bone before, and even though he has super healing it does not mean he can't feel the pain.

" Whoa, Barry what's happening out there?" Cisco said through the earpiece. Barry didn't respond as he was trying to escape. Tony pushed Barry on his stomach and pushed a hand on the top of his back to keep him down.

"Stop! What are you doing, leave him alone!" Iris looked livid and was trying to pull herself out of the handcuffs.

" Be quiet Iris this isn't about you" Tony told her.

"You're sick!" She cried. Barry was still squirming trying to get out from underneath him, but is failing. Tony is too strong and heavy to get out from.

"Barry respond!" said Caitlin. Tony turned his head away from Iris and he looked back toward Barry. He moved his hand to the back of Barry's pants and ripped them off. Barry started struggling more, his powers doing nothing to help him. Barry heard Tony open his buckle and un zipped his pants. Barry could hear Iris crying loudly and jiggling the cuffs still trying to escape. With no warning Tony pushed inside Barry. Barry had been struck by lightning, but this hurt much worse. Tony didn't stop to let Barry adjust he just kept pounding, he felt like he was being ripped in half. Tony kept moaning in pleasure saying how tight he was and that he's wanted this for so long. Barry stopped struggling and just laid there, he knew he couldn't escape. Tony started pounding faster, and Barry could feel something warm go down his leg. Tony pulled out and flipped him over and started kissing him. It wasn't passionate, it was cruel. Like he was mocking him.

"Suck my dick, and if you try anything I'll snap Iris' neck. That I promise." So Barry begrudgingly opened his mouth and let Tony put himself inside of his mouth. He shoved it in like nobody's business, and ignored Barry's gagging. Barry rather be dead, he'd wished that Tony had just killed him. He felt disgusting and it didn't help that Iris was forced to watch. After Tony released himself in his mouth. He stood up and zipped up his pants and kicked him in the side.

" You're worthless and dirty no one wants you now, And that's why you'll crawl back to me someday." And with that he left.

_"He's probably right"_ Barry thought.


	3. Lightning

**Barry's POV:**

     Iris kept sobbing.

"Shut up!... Please" Barry yelled her crying made him remember. He didn't want to remember. Iris stifled her crying.

" Im so sorry, this is my fault if I'd just stopped writing like you said this neve-"

" Its not your fault Iris," Barry said interrupting her, using his normal voice. He didn't have the energy to vibrate his vocal cords. " its..." Barry trailed off " _it was his fault. He was worthless and thats why no one came to save him."_  He thought.

"Barry!" Someone cried. It was Cisco. Cisco ran over to Barry with Caitlin in tow.

" Barry, what happened! Are you alright?" asked Caitlin kneeling down by Barry next to Cisco.

" Get Iris out of here." He said softly.

"Barry?" Iris asked to no one in particular " Is that Barry?" Cisco walked over to Iris unlocking her from the trophy case. "Please don't be Barry please I couldn't bare it" she continued renewing her previous crying session but now with more anger. Cisco lead her out of the school. Iris turned around. "No, let me see him!" She cried trying to get out of Cisco's grasp. Cisco got her out of the door, and after a minute Barry couldn't hear her cries anymore. He looked over to Caitlin and saw tears in her eyes. He was so embarrassed, half naked and gross. He started to sob. He screamed and yelled and cried. He was so angry. " _Why? Why would someone do this to him?""_ Caitlin grabbed a syringe and stabbed it into his arm.

" Sleep, you're safe now" she said softly. In a second or so everything went dark.

**Iris' POV:**

" _It can't be Barry. Not Barry. Anyone but Barry._ " She thought. " _Barry isn't The Flash. He's just my goofy adorable geeky best friend... Oh how did I not see it? It was so obvious. That's why he's been protecting me. Its so obvious and its all my fault this happened._ "

"Iris, where do you live?" Cisco asked.

" What?" She said coming out of her daze.

"I need to take you home." He replied.

" Oh, my house is the blue one on 99th." She continued looking out the window watching all the lights zoom past her.

" He'll get better," he said trying to reassure her. "He's strong."

" How?" She said.

" How, what?"

" How did it happen, how did he get his powers?" She asked. Cisco replied with only one word,

" lightning." And that was the end of the conversation. Cisco stopped in front of Iris' house. She got out silently and walked to her door. She turned around and Cisco drove away. She went to unlock her door when it suddenly flew open and her dad reached out and hugged her.

" Are you Ok?" He asked. She started crying,

" No." Her dad pulled her inside and and they sat on the couch.

" What happened?" He asked with worry all over his face. She explained that she was taken by Tony then The Flash came and punched him in the face.

" But then..."

"What?" He asked concerned.

"He... He... He raped Barry!" She sobbed out.

"What?" He started to tear up. They hugged each other. Until her dad got up.

" Come on."

" Where are we going?" she asked.

" S.T.A.R. labs" he answered. She didn't question him. She just followed her dad to the car and got in.


	4. Someone Familiar

**Cisco's POV:**  

      " This wasn't supposed to happen, Barry has superpowers things like this aren't supposed to happen to heroes." Cisco pulled into the garage at S.T.A.R. labs. He walked to the side door and into the main area. He saw a worried Caitlin and went up to her.

" Oh thank gosh you're here, we don't know what to do." Caitlin said forlornly.

" What's wrong?" He asked. Just in time for Dr.Wells to roll out and answer.

" Barry's not super healing, we think he doesn't want to, and he's unwilling to try. He just lies in the bed staring."

" We just have to wait and see, I'm not a doctor so I have no clue." He said.

"Wait, what if we call Felicity? She might have some ideas." Caitlin said.

 

:-:-:-:-:-:

 

**Oliver's POV:**

**"** Oliver" Felicity said with urgency.

"What?"

" We have to go to Central City."

"What for?"

"Something's wrong with Barry."She replied

"Get to the roof and start the helicopter, I'll grab our things." He said, both promptly heading they're separated ways.

 

:-:-:-:-:-:

 

"So what's wrong with Barry?" He asked concerned.

 _"For Dr. Wells to call for help it must be something bad_ " he thought.

" He didn't say, but its bad I could tell by his voice. I do hope Barry is ok." Felicity said worry written on her face.

"Me too."

 

:-:-:-:-:-:

 

Cisco and Caitlin were already on the helipad when Oliver and Felicity got there. They had grim faces and red puffy eyes.

" We got here as fast as we could." Felicity said while walking toward them.

" So where's Barry?" Oliver asked. They looked at each other as if who should talk.

" In the Medical sciences room." Cisco said at last. Cisco and Caitlin turned and walked down the stairs prompting he and Felicity to follow. They arrived at the Med room in under a minute and Cisco opens the door they all go inside the vast room and see Barry lying on the bed. Felicity takes the lead and walks over to Barry's bed.

" How are you feeling?" Felicity asked. Barry did not respond or even acknowledge they were there. Oliver didn't like this one bit. Felicity looks over at Oliver with sadness and concern. Oliver and Felicity walk back to the others.

" What happened to him?" Oliver asked bluntly.

" He was raped" Caitlin finally said. Oliver saw red.

" Who did it!" He yelled angrily.

"Tony Woodward" Cisco said with his head bowed. Oliver started to storm off.

" I'll kill him!" he screamed. On his way out he passed a cop and a teen aged girl.


	5. My Hero: Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Paniz for commenting!

**Barry's POV:** He can't stop replaying what happened over and over and over. He can still feel his hands all over his body. Feel his breath on the back of his neck. It never stops. His powers failed him. With all he can do and with all the people he's saved, he can't save himself. Nobody saved him.

"I'll kill him" he hears someone scream, and it pulled him out of his daze. _" Oliver, what is he doing here?"_ Just then Joe and Iris walk in. Iris stays by the door and Joe continues to his bed.

" How are you doing, son?" With sorrow in his eyes. Barry looks away.

" Iris knows" Barry stated.

" I know"

" Sorry"

"Don't be, you can't protect everyone Barry"

" I know, I can't even protect myself" he spat angrily. Joe puts his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Hey don't say th-" he gets interrupted by Barry ripping his shoulder away from Joe's hand.

" Its true, he just broke my legs and climbed on top of me!" He shouted lividly, his voice craking and fadeding toward the end. Barry looked away pained. Joe also looked pained. Joe didn't know how Barry felt. Barry had never felt this pain before. He doesn't know how to feel he wants comfort but he wants to be alone.

"Where's Oliver?" Barry asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Who?" Joe responded.

" Oliver Queen." Iris stated from the door. "He left Barry," looking sorry. "He looked so angry when he left."

" Where did he go?" Barry implored.

" I don't know, I can ask Felicity if you want." Iris said.

" No, its fine."

" Come on Iris, let's let Barry get some sleep." And with that Joe left with Iris.

 

:-:-:-:-:-:

 

 **Oliver's POV** : The Arrow sat next to Barry. He couldn't find Tony, if he's anything, he's good at hiding. He looks down at Barry's sleeping face. _"How could anyone do this? Its sick. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen to Barry. Why do bad things happen to good people? Barry is the greatest person I know..."_ Oliver heard the the doorknob start to turn, so he stood up and ran out the window. He peeked from around the window frame to see Iris walk in and sit down next to Barry, just like he had been doing.

" I'm going to find Tony and kill him" he said quietly. He put on his hood and ran off into the night.


	6. When we were kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Paniz, Alicia, and magneta for commenting!

**Cisco's POV: _3 hours earlier_**  
" I got it!" Felicity exclaimed.  
"Got what?" Cisco asked while walking towards her.  
" I understand why Barry isn't healing."  
"Ok spill, why isn't he?"  
"Its psychological, as in he thinks he can't or doesn't want to heal."  
" How do we get him to want to heal?" He asked.  
" We don't, he has to want it on his own." She answered. She turned back to her laptop.  
" Do any of you guys know where Oliver is?" Iris asked as she followed her father out of Barry's room. Felicity turned in her chair to face Iris.  
"Last time I saw him was last night, why?" Felicity responded.  
" Barry asked for him." She said.  
" I'll call him."  
 **Felicity's POV:**  
Felicity pulled out her phone and dialed Olivers number.  
" Hello." Oliver said with his husky voice.  
" You need to come back to the lab" she said  
" Is something wrong with Barry?" Worry evident in his voice.  
" No, but he asked for you."  
" He did?" He said astonished.  
" Yeah, where are you anyway?" She asked.  
" I'm looking for that Tony guy." He growled. Felicity pursed her lips.  
" Just get back here, Barry needs us right now. We'll find Tony later, together." She stated. The phone was silent for a moment.  
" Fine." Oliver finally said. Then Oliver hung up the phone.  
 **Barry's POV: _present time_**  
Barry woke up to see Iris' face next to his. In fact she was laying right next to him in the bed, just like they did when they were kids and one of them had a nightmare. He felt so normal in this moment. He wasn't thinking about Tony or the pain he was in. He was just content. He looked to his right to see the window open.  
"Barry?" Iris suddenly said drawing Barry out of his mind.  
"Yeah?" He said looking over at Iris on his left.  
" Do you remember what it was like when we were kids?" She asked still laying next to Barry with her eyes closed.  
" Of course, why?" He answered.  
"It was so easy back then Barry... I miss it." She admitted.  
" Me too." They ended on that and just sat there. Sometime later Iris opened her eyes and stared into his.  
"I know you said it wasn't, but I still can't help feeling this is my fault."  
" I promise you its not." He said bluntly.  
" Yeah, but -" she was cut off.  
" Enough." Barry stated tiredly. " I don't want to remember. Ok?"  
"Ok" Iris repeated, and that was that. They sat there uncomfortably until Barry started to rip out the IV from his arm and try to stand up.  
" Barry what are you doing?" Iris asked worried.  
" I need to leave."  
" You're not in a condition to leave! And where would you go anyway?"  
" I don't care where, just anywhere but here! You're all smothering me, and reminding me, I don't want to remember!" He yelled with tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. Then Barry shook like a vibration and healed himself.  
" Barry, wait -" Iris yelled but got cut off by Barry speeding out the open window.


	7. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to magneta, soulfert, and Paniz for commenting!
> 
> Sorry it took longer to post my computer is broken, i had to write this at the library. so i made it a little longer to apologize!

**Iris' POV:**

"Iris what's wrong?...where's Barry?" He said, noticing that the bed was empty.

"I don't know, he got upset then like vibrated, then he ran out the window!" She cried.

" He healed?" Said Caitlin who had walked in the room behind her father.

" This is good!" Cisco added.

 "Yeah but Barry isn't here anymore, and we don't know where he is." Iris stated with exhaustion.

 

:-:-:-:-:-:

 

**Oliver's POV:**

Oliver's arrow did nothing. It didn't even faze the guy. Every time Oliver thought he'd got a good shot in, the bastard would just turn to metal before it hit him. He promised he'd kill Tony, but nothing he did worked. This guy was indestructible. Oliver knew he couldn't kill him like this. He knew he'd have to get out of there soon or he'd get killed. So Oliver shot an arrow at a rope that was holding up steel pipes on a platform of sorts behind Tony. The rope snapped and the pipes fell on Tony. Oliver took that opportunity to run out of the old rusted down factory Tony had been hiding at. He ran around the corner and saw a flash of light zoom right past him almost knocking him over.

"Barry?" He thought. He started in the direction of where he last saw the light, but lost the trail quickly after rounding the corner. Suddenly his phone ringed. He looked down at the phone in his hand and answered.

" Hello?"

" Have you seen Barry?" Felicity asked.

"In fact I just did." He answers.

"Can you bring him back, he's not ready to be out yet. He's not in the right mind set." She worried.

"Yeah, I can find him. Do you know where he might be going?" He implored.

" Dr. Wells says he's might go back to the place of his trauma. So the school I guess."

"Why would _he_ go to that place?" He asked incredulously.

" To deal." She said simply. "So you'll go find him?"

"Yeah I'll get him." He said hanging up the phone. Oliver starts running towards the school, then finally finding Barry's trail of knocked over items that littered the streets from his running.

**Barry's POV:** He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, he just ran. Running was what he was good at. He was exceptional a physical running. But he was best at running from his problems, and his feelings. All his feelings flood in, he hates her. He hates everyone. They just keep looking at him with those eyes. Those eyes look at everyone else just fine. But when they look at him they get this glint. They look at him with pity, and sadness, and grief. They make him feel fragile, and they treat him as such. Worst of all they make him remember. He doesn't want to remember. He doesn't know why can't they see that. He suddenly stops. He knows where he is. He looks up and sees the sign on the school.

"Why did I come here?" He asked himself. Despite his better judgement he opens up the door. He looks down the dark hallway and sees the crushed in lockers where he punched Tony into. He walks slowly through the threshold of the door and went further into the hall. He looked around. _"This place has changed so much"_ he thought. On his right was the trophy case. He looked through the glass and looked at a trophy for track.

**Joseph Hagen**

**Best mile time**

**2010**

Someone beat his time. He looked around the case. They don't even have his anymore. He sighed and turned away from the case. Then Barry saw it. He saw the place. It's been cleaned but Barry can exactly how it was that night. He looked at it and everything he was trying to suppress came back.

"Why did _I_ come here?" He whispered to himself dismayed. He stood there frozen until someone shouted his name and scared him out of his thought. He looked over and saw Oliver.

"Barry what are you doing here?" Oliver said worried.

"I don't know" he responded, telling the truth. He didn't know why he was here. He didn't know why his feet brought him to this place. Barry also didn't know why Oliver was here either." Why are you here?" Barry asked.

"I was looking for you."

"Why?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Everyone is worried about you" Oliver answered.

"Are you worried?"

"I was." He answered bluntly.

"Why?" He probed even though he had no idea why.

"Because I care about you." He said walking further in the hall, stopping a comfortable distance from Barry.

"Do you care?" Barry asked. Oliver opens his mouth to respond but gets cut off by Barry. "Because I haven't even seen you since I was in Starling City and I know you've been here all week. So what is? Why haven't you come to see me?" Barry painfully spits out feeling somewhat rejected by him not coming to see him. Barry let's out a breath. "Nevermind, its nothing."

" I did come and see you Barry." Oliver said softly.

" When? 'Cause I never saw you" Barry retorted.

" I came at night. I just thought you wouldn't want to be bothered so much when you were trying to heal."

" You didn't even ask me what I wanted. Nobody asks me." Barry said sadly.

" Well, what do you want?" Oliver said crossing his arms.

" I want them to stop pitying me," Barry locked eyes with Oliver.

"It's in their eyes, they look at me and that's like the only see what happened to me and not me." Barry said. He bowed his head and finally started to sob. He finally accepted what happened to him happened, that it wasn't some bad dream everyone was privy to. Oliver came over to Barry and wrapped his arms around his friend supporting him, keeping him upright. Barry clung to Oliver's green suit. He got the sobbing Barry on his feet and to the door.


	8. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to magneta for commenting!!!

**Barry's POV:**  
Oliver and Felicity have to leave tomorrow, they have to get back to work and Oliver has to go back to being the Green Arrow in Starling City. So after Oliver had brought him back to  
S.T.A.R. Labs he stayed in the room with Barry, when he was actually awake. They didn't really talk about anything. They just sat in a comfortable silence,enjoying each others company. After about three hours Barry for once, fell into a sleep without nightmares.  
 **Oliver's POV:**  
He really didn't want to leave Barry so soon. Especially since Barry just started healing. He hasn't told Barry he had fought Tony yet. He doesn't want to tell him until he has away of doing something about it. That's mostly the reason Oliver is leaving. He has to find a way to get Tony. He has to. Oliver looked a Barry's sleeping face. He grabbed Barry's hand,  
" I'll kill him Barry, I'll do it I swear." He whispered. Oliver looked down in his lap at his phone to see that Felicity had texted them saying they had to leave."Barry, I'm sorry i have to leave you right now. I wish I could stay here until you were better again, but I have to get Tony. He did something unforgivable to you and he has to pay. I'll come back as soon as possible. I swear." He said forlornly. Oliver stood up letting go of Barry's hand softly. He leaned over Barry's sleeping form and placed a meaningful kiss on Barry's forehead. He walked to the white door and looked back, knowing he was going to miss his friend. Then he left.  
 **Barry's POV: _3 months later_**  
Barry ran into the warehouse just in time to get Joe to safety and fall to the ground. He looks up and sees the officer about to shoot him and Joe, when suddenly an arrow comes out of nowhere and shoots the officer down. Barry looked up to see the Green Arrow.  
"Nice mask." Oliver said then left. Barry chased after him and met him at his motorcycle.  
"Long time, no see" he said. Oliver looked over to Barry.  
"Yeah it has hasn't it?" Oliver responded.  
"So what's brought you to Central City this time?" Barry said with excitement.  
"Felicity, Diggle, and I are looking for a guy who uses razor sharp boomerangs as weapons."  
"Boomerangs?" Barry asked with utter ridiculousness.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know how it sounds." Oliver said chuckling somewhat. " Wanna come?" Oliver asked. Barry's face lit with a big smile that almost reached his eyes.  
"Yes, of course" he answered ecstatically.  
"How about a race?" Oliver challenged with a glint in his eye.  
" You're on, I'll give you a half hour head start."  
" Great, I'll see you at the old factory in junction on the outskirts, got it?"  
" Yeah I'll see ya there" Barry said. Oliver started the motorcycle and rode off. Barry couldn't stop thinking with a smirk, _"I'm so gonna win."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Oliver's POV:**  
Oliver pulled up to where they were meeting and Barry zoomed right past him and straight up to Felicity and Diggle. Diggles jaw dropped.  
"Your really fast." He stated stricken.  
"Its so good to see you Barry" Felicity said sticking her arms out to hug Barry, to which Barry awkwardly returned. Oliver turned off the bike and swung his leg over the side, and promptly kicking out the stand. He walked to where the others were talking.  
"Did you tell Barry why were here" Felicity asked him. Before Oliver could respond Barry laughed out,  
"Yeah, I heard about the boomerangs."  
"Barry, its not funny its dangerous." Felicity puffed at Barry, then gave a weird look towards Oliver. Barry smiled and lifted up his hands defensively not noticing Felicity's look toward him.  
"Hey, since you guys are here wanna team up?" Barry asked the group. Felicity and Diggle hopped on board right away then looked towards him. Of course Oliver wanted to work with Barry, but he didn't want to put Barry in danger more than he had to. Oliver complied but only if Barry didn't do anything reckless. Barry and them talked a little bit more until Barry had to leave and zoomed off. Felicity looked over at him.  
"When are you going to tell Barry why we're _really_  here?" She spoke sternly.  
"Soon," Oliver looked conflicted " _soon_."


	9. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really big thanks to magneta and all who left kudos!

**Barry's POV:**  
Barry zoomed into the warehouse to see Oliver standing there with his bow.  
"So what are we doing here?" Barry asked with ethusment. Oliver turns to the back of the factory and starts walking, Barry promptly followed. They walked through the metal doors out into the back lot.  
" Training." Oliver stated bluntly, finally answering his question. "I get that you can run fast Barry, but being aware of your surroundings will make you better at what you do." Oliver quickly pulled an arrow out of his quiver and fired it a Barry in almost a blink of an eye. Barry of course caught it. He looked at Oliver with a smug grin when suddenly two sharp pains lodged in his back.  
"Ouch, Oh my gosh!" Barry cried out, reaching for the arrows protruding out of his back.  
"Surroundings." Oliver restated. Barry pulled the arrows out.  
"What the hell?!?" He said shocked.  
"Barry, like I said previously, be wary of your surroundings."  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
Barry gladly made it back to S.T.A.R Labs intact after Oliver's horrible lesson about surroundings. He already understand that he needs to look around, but he really doesn't think shooting him was necessary. Barry thought that there could have been a less painful way of getting his point a crossed. Barry walked over into the commons where Caitlin and Cisco usually are.  
"Hi Barry" Caitlin said merrily like she always does. She walked over and sat next to Felicity in front of the computers.  
"Hey" he responded.  
"Good news, we found out where Bivolo is." Cisco announced walking into the room. Felicity spoke up,  
"Barry, I know what you're thinking, but you can't go on your own, it's too dangerous. Let me call Oliver, you guys can go together." Barry could do it by himself. He's been doing it fine since the beginning.  
" Felicity it'll be alright, I got this." He said then zoomed out.  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
Barry zipped in to Bivolo's hideout. It was like Bivolo was waiting for him. His eyes turn red and Barry felt so angry all of a sudden. He had no control over his emotions. When Barry came out of his trance, he looked up to see Bivolo gone. He didn't feel very well. He felt somewhat sick, so he rushed back to the Labs and laid down. Caitlin came over to Barry.  
"Are you okay Barry?" She asked worried.  
"Yeah," Barry answered with a puff " I saw Bivolo and then I saw red. I don't feel aggressive, just a little tired." He finished.  
"You shouldn't have gone alone, what were you thinking. This could have been much worse." She worried. Barry stood up and broke away from Caitlin.  
"Stop nagging me, I'm not Ronnie." He said bitterly leaving the building, missing Caitlin's sorrowed face.  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
 **Oliver's POV:**  
Barry zoomed out into the back lot of the factory, then found his face and started walking towards him. Once Barry got a normal distance away, Oliver started to scold Barry.  
"What where you thinking? Not only did you put yourself in danger, you let him get away as well. If you had called me I could have helped you. "  
"I don't want your help, its useless to me." Barry raged.  
"Barry what's gotten in to you? This isn't you." He said dismayed. Oliver knew that something was not right. He knew Barry wouldn't say things like this, even if he was mad.  
"You don't know me Oliver." Barry said, finishing the argument by rushing away.  
 **Barry's POV:**  
Barry got to the police station, he walked into the commons and heard Eddie trying to convince Singh to create a task force to take down the Flash.  
"He's a menace to society, he should leave the work of justice to the cops. We need to get him off the streets." Eddie tried to persuade. Barry doesn't understand what the Flash has done to make Eddie hate him so much. Singh dismissed Eddie, and walked out to where Barry was in the commons.  
"Do you have the report for the Bivolo case done yet?" He asked Barry like he would a child.  
"When I finish it, it will be done." He answered with a finished tone.  
"I am your boss don't talk to me that way!" Singh warned. Joe walked up to them.  
"Sorry Singh, he's just a little worked up that's all." Joe apologized.  
"If he doesn't start realizing I'm in charge, he's done." Singh stated then walked off.  
"Barry, you can't talk to him that way, he's still the boss."  
"I hate him, he's such a jerk. Him and Eddie. What have I ever done to Eddie anyhow? Why is he trying to instigate a task force to hunt me down?" Barry said. He felt so angry like he was about to explode. He was sharing how he felt and it made everything worse.  
"Barry, your eyes they just flashed red." Joe stated surprised. Barry was about to respond when Eddie came up to Joe. Eddie looked over to Barry and nodded politely as a hello. Barry turned and went down the hallway leaving through the back entrance.  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
 **Oliver's POV:**  
After Barry had fought with him, Oliver went back to the lab to tell Felicity.  
"Barry was so angry, it was so unlike him." He expressed.  
"I know he acted weird here as well, he snapped at Caitlin for no reason." Felicity replied.  
"I knew it was a bad idea for him to go alone to fight Bivolo." Oliver said looking concerned. Dr. Wells came into the room where he, Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco are.  
"I finished my researching on emotions and colours. People who were at the bank said they saw red before they became angry. So, I thought that if we show Barry a bunch of colours there would be one that will untrigger what Bivolo's powers did." Wells concluded with a smug smile on his face.  
"Well you better start working on a way to get Barry to see all those colours, because Joe just saw Barry and his eyes flashed red." Caitlin announced.


	10. The Flash vs Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating faster. I was on Holiday and was sorta busy. So I made it longer. Hope that makes up for it. Thanks to magnetta, redakai21, and StrayCat for commenting! It really makes my day you guys. Also a thanks for all the Kudos ;-P

**Oliver's POV:**

    Cisco and Wells figured that if they showed Barry flashing colours in a certain order that it would counteract the anger. If he only knew where to find Barry. Oliver started tracking him from where Joe said he had left the station. However, Barry was proving more difficult to find then Oliver previously thought. When Barry had said those words to him earlier about not needing him was horrible. He didn't think something so simple could hurt so much. He's been told that he wasn't needed before and it didn't hurt as bad. Even though Oliver knew Barry was being influenced he wondered if that's how he really felt. Yelling from a distance knocked him out of him thoughts. He recognized the yelling as Barry's. Oliver headed off into that direction, he turned a corner and saw Eddie on the ground and Iris trying to get Barry to get a hold of himself.

"...You're a hero, you're a good guy. You help people. You don't just turn around and decide to hurt them instead." Iris pleaded. Barry's eyes flashed red and he lunged at Eddie, Iris started beg Barry to stop. Oliver ran into the street and shot an arrow that wrapped a cord around Barry knocking him off of Eddie.

"Run!" Oliver yelled to Iris. She grabbed Eddie and then ran back to the car. He looked down and saw Barry and his red eyes, and he's seething. "You need to calm down!" Oliver stated emphasizing each word at. Barry stood up and gave him a smirk,

"And you need to hold on" He said. Barry turned on his heel and ran, dragging Oliver behind him on the concrete. Oliver sat up and knocked back two arrows sending them behind Barry. "You missed." Barry mocked.

"No" he replied. Then the two arrows exploded launching Barry through the air. While Barry was on the ground Oliver ran behind him. He had to put Barry out. That was the only way. He hated what he'd have to do next. Barry stood up and oliver shot him with an arrow. Barry yelled out in pain. "2000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, should be hitting you anytime now!" Oliver announced. Barry fell to his knees and reached over to his shoulder and ripped the arrow out. Barry then stood up and started vibrating, speeding up his immune system. Barry turned around and rushed at him, running in circles around him. Oliver shot an arrow up to the edge of a building and grappled up.

"Where are you going?!" He heard Barry yell after him. Oliver looked to his left and saw Barry running up the side of the building. Just as Oliver got to the top of the building Barry pulled the arrow out of the roof with a, "We're not done yet." Oliver fell from the roof but shot another grappling arrow the the roof narrowly missing plummeting to his death. Oliver fell onto his knees. "Is that all you got, _Ollie_." Barry said, saying the last part mockingly. He stood up and faced Barry. He didn't know how he was going to take him down. But he didn't have much time to think about it because, Barry ran at him and they got into a very fast fist fight. Barry would punch him and he would try to hit Barry, but he was too fast. However Oliver managed to ouch Barry in the face with his bow staggering him for a moment. This only fueled the fire and Barry ran and punched him so fast he couldn't even prepare to block. Barry through Oliver into a puddle and he pulled out a control. He pressed the button which shot two arrows out of two cross bows, which Barry promptly turned around and caught. "Fool me once..." Barry quoted. Oliver grabbed a knife and through it into Barry's calve. Barry crouched down trying to work through the pain. Oliver stood up. He was losing faith that he could stop him.

"I still believe in you Barry" Oliver pleaded softly. He said it more for himself than Barry. Oliver was trying to will himself into believing that him hurting Barry would lead to helping him. Barry ran at him to punch him again, but Oliver collided his fist with Barry's giving him time to grab him, and put Barry in a choke hold while the truck flew around the corner. The side of the truck flew open and lots of colored lights started flashing. Oliver let go of Barry. The lights stopped flashing and Barry grunted in pain. Barry grabbed his head and started swaying. "Barry, are you okay?" Oliver inquired, very concerned about if the lights worked or not. Barry turned around and Oliver saw recognition in his eyes.

"I've been better" Barry puffed out with a smile. Oliver smiled back in relief. Barry started to sway so Oliver jumped forward to keep him vertical, but Barry was unconscious. Oliver picked up Barry bridal style and held him close to his chest. He was so relieved that Barry was not influenced anymore. Oliver carried him over to the truck and hopped in the back next to the lights.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Oliver carried Barry into the Med lab and laid him down on the closest bed. He reached his hand down and pushed away the hair out of his face, then turned and grabbed a blanket off the shelf and placed it over Barry. He then left the room to change out of his green outfit.

**Barry POV:**

He opened his eyes only to close them again.The light shining in his eyes made him recoil. He tried a second time and got his eyes to adjust. He looked around and noticed he was in the Med lab, and that he had a splitting headache. He heard a door open and looked over to see Oliver walk in. Oliver looked at him and smiled striding over to him. At that moment everything from the day before flooded in.

"Oh my god, Oliver, I'm so sorry" and he meant it. He never wanted to hurt him verbally or physically.

"Its not your fault," he said reassuringly "but we still have that metahuman to get, are you good?"

"I'll get there, and hey, this time there's two of us" Barry answered. Oliver looked down then back at Barry.

"Yeah, the two of us." He said guiltily.

"What is it Oliver?"

"There's something I haven't told you." Barry was worried.

"What?" He asked timidly almost afraid of the answer.

"The reason I'm actually here... I found out where Tony is" Oliver finished. Barry was taken back.

"Why were you looking for him, why couldn't you just let it go?" Barry said frantically not wanting to talk about anything that happened to him. Oliver got tense and sat in the chair next to the bed with his head bowed.

"He hurt you Barry! He hurt you in the most intimate way. He needs to pay for that. People can't do something like that to someone. People can't do that to _you_." Barry felt like crying. They had a lull in the conversation.

"Why did you leave while I was asleep?" Barry asked. Oliver looked up and looked particularly vulnerable.

"What?" Oliver said confused.

"I was asleep, I thought I was going to wake up and see you there next to me in the chair. But I woke up and you were gone. So I thought maybe you were out in the commons. So I went out there and Caitlin said you left for Starling. She gave me this look like I was a kicked puppy. Then you didn't call me to explain why you just left without saying goodbye. I mean I guess you have no obligation to do so, but then you just pop up here _three months_  later..." Barry trailed off. It was silent in til Barry asked "Was it worth it?"

"What was worth it?"

"What you left for, was it worth it."

"Yes, it was." Oliver answered. "I had to Barry, I had to figure out how to stop Tony." He pleaded. They fell into silence again. Barry was so frustrated that Oliver thought catching Tony was a more important thing then to just sit with him. Barry was just getting comfortable in his skin again. He was healing finally, but Oliver leaving made him uncomfortable again. Bivolo was the first metahuman he was going to stop since he was, you know. But Oliver came and took that from him.

"If you ever want to talk about anything Barry, I'm right here." Oliver said putting his hand on top his. He gave Barry a small smile and they fell back into silence once again.


	11. To Save Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Angel With Horns, magneta, and J2Love4Ever for commenting! And a thanks for all the Kudos!

**Oliver's POV:**

He'd do it tonight. He knew exactly where Tony was going to be later, which gave him time to set up. While he was Starling, Oliver was coming up with ways to defeat Tony. He had been fruitless in his endeavor until he had gotten frustrated and went home. He had laid down on his couch and turned on the TV. The first thing that popped up was a show about cutting limestone.

"Have a high enough pressure, and a waterjet can cut through anything." The man on the TV told the camera. That's what Oliver was going to do. He didn't want to kill unless absolutely necessary, but he had no choice, and if anyone deserved it, it was Tony. Oliver had found out where Tony had been staying this time, because he had moved after the first time Oliver had found him. Oliver got to the factory and went around back holding the waterjet. He pushed open the rusty metal door and walked in silently, not wanting to risk being caught if Tony was for some reason there, even though his truck wasn't there. Oliver turned to his left behind the packing crates and climbed up the rickety ladder that was precariously leaned on the wall. Oliver got to the metal bridge that overlooked the factory and saw no one. Oliver touched the earpiece and spoke into it,

"He's not here." In no time at all the door opens and Diggle walked in.

"Oliver, where are you?"

"Up here" he responded. Diggle turned to his left and saw Oliver. He headed over to the ladder and climbed up. "Do you have the power cord?" Oliver asked. Diggle held up the cord,

"Of course." Oliver grabbed the cord and plugged it into place in the back of the washer. Oliver hopped off the bridge onto the ground and walked to the socket, to plug the power washer in. He climbed back up the ladder and walked over to the washer. Oliver pointed the jet in the right position.

"Is this the best idea?" Diggle asked.

"Yes, he's a bad guy and this will stop him." Oliver answered.

"You know its not as black and white as that. Do you even know how Barry will react. Did you even ask? Is this what he wants or what you wan-"

"Enough. Do you not care for Barry?" Oliver interrupted.

"Of course I do, he's a great kid. I just want to make sure you're thinking of his wishes and not just your own." Diggle explained.

"I am thinking of him, about Barry, and this guy, this monster hurt him. So I'll hurt him back."

"There's a difference between hurt and kill,Oliver." He stated fatherly. The sound of rusty hinges creaking shut them both up. Oliver and Diggle crouch down as to not be seen. Tony walks over to the makeshift table (which is just a large crate with a sheet over it) and sits down on the stool. Oliver walks over to the jet and flips on the switch. The machine starts up and makes a whining sound which alerts Tony to their presents. Oliver turns up the pressure to the correct number and pointed it towards Tony. Tony looked up and sees him and jumped away in time to miss the blast. He got up and ran towards the metal bridge, he grabbed a controller that was dangling from the ceiling and slammed his hand on the red button. The two chains holding the left side of the bridge went slack and tilted dramatically, causing Oliver and Diggle to slide down, hitting the ground hard. Diggle fell on a crate, breaking it, and Oliver fell on his back. Tony ran over to Oliver and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What's your fascination with me? This isn't the first time I've seen you." Tony said. Oliver didn't give an answer, he just grabbed a poison dart and reached up to stab it in Tony's neck, however he turned to steel before he pricked him. Tony batted the dart out of his hand. Tony head butted Oliver and dropped him on the ground. "Barry?" Tony said. Oliver opened his unfocused eyes to see a terrified Barry staring at Tony. He wanted to yell at Barry to leave but he couldn't. All he could do was lie there. He hated this helplessness, he'd never felt this helpless before, even on the island.

"Hi, Tony" Barry barely squeaked out. Tony walked over to Barry.

"I told you you'd come back to me," He said with a winning grin."and it was so good the last time I think we should do it again." He finished walking up to Barry. Oliver tried to get up but he was too wobbly to even sit up. "O-ok" Barry stuttered. Oliver didn't know what Barry was thinking. If that didn't shock him enough, Barry reached forward and grabbed Tony's face and put his lips to his. Black was starting to tint the edges of Oliver's vision, and rage and sorrow consumed him. He didn't understand at all. Why was Barry here? Why was he doing this? Kissing Barry and Tony went around a crate and out of Olivers vision. Then the black that was tinting the edges consumed the rest and all he saw was black.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Opening his eyes he saw the ceiling. In fact it was the ceiling of the factory he saw. He looked around and saw Diggle talking to someone. That someone happened to be crying. It was Barry. Diggle tried to comfort him, but Barry wasn't accepting it. Oliver sat up and the two other men looked at him. Oliver couldn't help but feel betrayed by Barry. So he looked away. That's when he saw Tony on the floor. Dead. That's when he realized Barry killed him. He looked back to where Barry and Diggle were and got up and walked over to them.

"Diggle, could you give us a moment?" Oliver asked. Diggle stood up and gave him a warning look and walked away. Oliver sat down beside Barry. Oliver didn't know why but he wrapped his arms around Barry, holding him to his chest.

"I killed him!" Barry said dismayed.

"I know" he responded solemnly.

"Why couldn't You just leave it alone?" Barry said finally looking at him.

"You weren't supposed to be here."

"If I hadn't shown up you'd be dead"

"How did you do it?" Oliver asked.

"I saw you passed out on the ground and ran and picked up the dart and jabbed it in his neck before he knew I was there" he lied. The fact that Barry wasn't honest made him angry. Oliver let go of Barry and stood up.

"Fine, let's get going then." Oliver said sharply, then holding his hand out for Barry. Barry stared at his hand strangely, but then shook himself and grabbed the hand and stood up. Barry turned towards him.

"Oliver, we-"

"Later" Oliver interrupted pointedly. Oliver nodded at Diggle to tell him they were leaving. Then the trio left building.


	12. Bed of Concrete or Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to magneta and Angel With Horns for commenting! And a thanks to all who have left Kudos!

**Barry's POV:**

He couldn't believe he killed Tony. It was eating him. He's never killed anyone, but Barry had thought Oliver was dead when he got there. That's what made him do it. And Barry knew that Oliver was mad, he just didn't know why. If he hadn't done what he did Tony would have killed Oliver. Does he hate him for killing someone? Because that would be hypocritical. He'd wanted to tell Oliver that they needed to talk more about this but he'd quickly shut him down. They got to the car, and even though he could just run home, he got in with them.

"Where do you want to go Barry?" Diggle asked since he was driving.

"Iris' house" he responded, and the rest of the ride was silent.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They arrived at Iris' house around 6, just in time for dinner.

"Thanks for the ride Diggle" Barry said.

"No problem." Barry opened the door to the car to get out then closed it behind him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the door. Barry knocked on the door and a couple seconds later Joe opens up the door.

"Barry, it good to see you better! Come in." So he walked in and took off his scarf and hung it up. "So what brings you here son?" Joe asked while walking into the kitchen.

"I... I killed someone Joe." Barry shameful said. Joe stopped everything and walked over to him and hugged him.

"I didn't want to! I thought Oliver was dead and..."

"Who was it?" Joe asked.

"Tony. Oliver just couldn't leave things alone. Why couldn't he just stay in Starling?" Barry said.

" Barry, I think that Oliver had to get Tony. I mean he should've used the law but... He cares for you Barry and that guy hurt you. Maybe you've made your peace with what happened but Oliver didn't. When something happens to someone you love it affects you too. Seeing you on that bed did something to me Barry. And it most definitely did something to him... Its _obvious_." Joe admitted.

"What's so _obvious_?"

"Just think about it." He said with a wink, walking to turn off the stove and put the spaghetti in a serving bowl. "You're always welcome to eat with us Barry." Joe said while leaving the kitchen to get Iris. Barry went to the table and sat down. After a minute Joe came in followed but Iris and Eddie. Eddie sat next to iris across from Joe and Barry.

"Hello Barry" Eddie said.

"Hey" he responded.

"Are you ok Barry you look a bit down" Iris noticed.

"Tired, its been a long day" Barry said giving a little smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Oliver's POV:**

His bed was uncomfortable to say the least. He had the best room in the hotel but the bed felt like concrete. Lost in his thoughts of concrete he heard a knock on the door of his suite. He got up and strode to the door. He looked out the peephole and saw Barry. He opened the door and let him, closing the door behind him.

"Oliver, we need to talk" Barry said.

"I know." Oliver said walking to the middle of the suite with Barry following suit.

"I killed someone! I don't care if they deserved it, that's not what I do. So when you acted so cold to me afterwards... What did that mean?"

"You lied to me. That's why I was cold." Oliver admitted.

"When?"

"When I asked you what happened. You never mentioned that you kissed Tony!" Oliver said. Barry looked like running away.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Its just that, when I got there it was to stop you from killing him. But when I got there... I saw you on the ground, I thought you were dead! I did the only thing I could... He would've... If I hadn't." He paused with his head bowed. "Please tell me it was the only option. I couldn't live with myself..." Barry trailed off looking rather uncomfortable. It was hard to be mad at him now. Now that he knew the truth. He walked over to Barry and wrapped his arms around him like he had done earlier. 

"Its all you could've done" Oliver said. They stood there like that for an interminable amount of time. Oliver snapped out of his state and unlocked the embrace.

"You can stay here tonight, if you like. You could have the bed" Oliver announced.

"Then where would you sleep?"

"I'll take the couch." He offered, already heading to said place.

"If you say so" Barry replied. Barry walked to the bed and took of his shoes and his shirt. Oliver saw a pink blossoming pattern on Barry's torso. 

"What is that?" Oliver asked curious.

"Its what happens when you get struck by lighting. Its called a Lichtenberg figure. Its supposed to fade but..." Barry answers while getting under the covers of the bed. Oliver turned the light out and sleep pulled him under. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Oliver woke up to the sound of whimpering and whispering. He opened his eyes to find the room still dark. He looked over at the bed and saw a shaking Barry. Oliver got up and went over to the bed to help him. He grabbed Barry's shoulders and gently shook him.

"Barry you're having a nightmare, its not real. You're safe." Barry's eyes launched open unseeing. He struggled under Olivers hands until he realized it was Oliver. He sat there emembarrassed

"Sorry if I woke you" Barry said.

"Its fine. Do you want to talk about it? I've heard it gets better that way." Oliver stated. Barry looked away from Oliver. 

"It was his eyes" Barry said simply. Oliver obviously knew who he was. "They were so kind, it made no sense." He continued. "Then I saw his hands. I felt his hands all over me, I still do." That part made Oliver sad. Oliver grabbed his hand in support of his friend. "When I saw him again... It was the same eyes and hands and lips and fingers!" He panicked. Oliver squeezed Barry's hand to calm him. He knew they were talking about the factory now and not the dream. "I can't describe it... You were dead Oliver. At least I thought you were. It doesn't matter." Barry finished by lying back on the bed and closing his eyes again. Oliver had know it was too good to be true for Barry to be back to normal in only 3 month's. He wasn't sure he'd ever be _'back to normal'_ ever. Oliver crawled into the bed next to Barry still holding his hand and Barry scooted over for Oliver. Ollie closed his eyes and fell asleep on the bed made of clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lictenburg figure is an actual thing. They look really cool! You should look it up.


	13. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the long wait. I had major writers block. A big shout to anyone who left kudos and a special thanks to magneta, Angel With Horns, Unknown, and Sel Bell for commenting!

**Barry's POV:**

Barry woke up feeling happier than he had in the past few months. He opened his eyes and saw Oliver, he had forgot he was there. Barry couldn't help but look at his sleeping face, and admire how peaceful it was. Olivers face had a certain worn look when he was awake. But now he looked young, like the world never wronged him. In this moment Barry knew what Joe meant by _obvious_ , because it was _obvious_ that Barry felt the same way. Looking at him now he knew he loved him more than he'd ever loved Iris. However, this realization was not what he had expected, it scared him. He wondered if Joe was wrong and Oliver didn't like him that way. While he was worrying himself, he didn't see Oliver open his eyes. Not until Oliver spoke did Barry realize he was awake.

"Good morning Barry" he said.

"Morning" Barry replied curtly.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well the nightmare you had..." Oliver trailed off.

"Oh, I actually forgot about it" he said honestly.

"Well that's good I guess" Oliver smiled over at him. And he couldn't help but smile back. Oliver sat up and sauntered over to his black duffel bag and pulled out a navy blue shirt to cover his bare back. Barry got out of the bed and grabbed his shirt to do the same.

"Hey Barry, do you want to come get breakfast with me?" Oliver asked.

"Sure" He replied with a small grin.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Oliver's POV:**

He had every reason to leave, and go back to Starling. He'd done everything he came here to do. Tony was dead and Barry looks like he's on the mend. But something was still keeping him in Central. It probably had something to do with Barry. In fact it had _everything_ to do with Barry. He figured it out during breakfast. Every time Barry spoke his heart beated just a little faster. Oliver remembered feeling this way when he was with Felicity, but this time it was so much stronger. He knew what it meant, but he didn't have to act on it. Besides would Barry even like him that way, doesn't he have a thing for Iris? It doesn't matter. Barry'd just get hurt like everyone who's around Oli does. Oliver was knocked out of his thoughts when he ran into Diggle in the hall of the hotel.

"Felicity asked me to give this to you." Diggle started handing him a pink note that's been folded into a square. "Don't worry I didn't read it." Diggle added.

"Thanks."

"When are we heading out?" Dig asked. Oliver didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to.

"Tomorrow" he finally answered.

"Ok, till then." Dig finished. Oliver started to walk away and the hall when diggle turned around and said abruptly,

"you should go on patrol with Barry tonight." Diggle then left without a response. Oliver considered it while opening the door and walking into his room. He closed the door and walked over to the tan duvet covered king bed and sat down. He unfolded the note and started reading it.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I know that you like Barry. Its so obvious, its written on your face. I know what it looks like because you wore the same face when you looked at me. I know that you think you can't be with him, that you'll hurt him, or get him killed. But he's a hero, like you. Heroes don't lose, they always get love. Tell Barry how you feel, because I know he feels the same._

_Love, Felicity_

He didn't know when Felicity had become so wise, Diggle must have rubbed it off on her. He did love Felicity. He does love Felicity, but she's right, he does have to tell Barry how he feels. Oliver may not know how he feels, but Barry needs to know that those feelings are there.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Clad in his green suit, Oliver was on the streets with Barry. The night had been quiet, even in the most shadiest parts of town. Oliver wa going to say it was a good night but that would jinx it. Oliver thought that this would be a good time to talk to Barry.

"Barry?" Oliver started, getting the flashes attention.

"Yeah?" Barry answered.

"I've been thi-" Oliver gets cut off by a gunshot. Oliver and Barry turn and run in the direction of the shot. Barry getting there in, well... a flash and Oliver getting there a minute later. When Oliver gets to the alleyway he sees Barry leaning over the bleeding girl propped up on the brick building behind her, the killer, Barry was putting pressure on her wound. The blonde was crying and had her hand clawed on to the Flashes shoulder. Barry tried to move her, but she cried out and he stopped. The girl stopped crying and got a far away look on her face and the hand on Barry's shoulder loosened its grip and her hand fell to the pavement. Barry stood back to full height and looked forlornly at the girl. Oli came to stand beside Barry. Barry called an anonymous _911_ call and they started to walk away, until Oliver saw a man around the corner of the alley pointing a gun at them. Oliver quickly knocked back an arrow and shot the man in the hand, but that didn't stop the man from pulling the trigger. He closed his eyes and he expected to feel the pain in his abdomen already. He thought that maybe the guy had missed, until he heard a yelp of pain . Opening his eyes he saw the colour red. The red of Barry's suit. Barry staggered and Oliver saw the crimson against the vibrant red. Barry's hand grabbed his abdomen and started sticking his fingers in the wound trying to fish out the bullet.

"Stop that" Oliver said.

"I can heal if I could just get it out" Barry replied heavily.

"Stop, let's just get you back to Diggle. You'll just make it worse." Police sirens were getting closer so, Oliver hung Barry's arm over his shoulder and they walked out the other end of the alley just before the cops showed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"One day, this will be you and not me" Barry joked while Diggle took a pair of tweezers and was pulling out the bullet.

"I hope I never have to see _this_ again." Oliver said gesturing to Barry's wound. Diggle pulled out the bullet and placed it in a napkin and tossed it in the garbage of the hotel room.

"Done" Dig said with a finish. He crossed his arms and faced Barry, cracking a grin he rhetorically asked, "how do you guys keep getting into these situations?" And with that he left. Barry's body vibrated and his skin stitched itself shut.

"Brand new!" Barry said patting his side. "Felicity said you guys are leaving tomorrow."

" Yeah, I was going to talk to you while we were out but..." Oliver informed looking guiltily at the hole in Barry's suit. Changing the subject Oli started,"I saw that you were pretty torn up about that girl in the alley, how are you?"

"I'll get over it, its just I've seen dead bodies but I've never been there when someone is dying." Barry admitted.

"I'm sorry to say it doesn't get easier. But that's good because the moment it doesn't bother you is when you've lost yourself." After that it was quiet for awhile.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?" He said looking at Oliver. Oliver took a breath and began,

"I don't know how to say this or what I'm even saying but, I think I've felt this way since I first met you."

"And what _do_ you feel?" Barry asked. Oliver didn't know how to describe it. Oliver leaned forward and kissed Barry pushing his feelings to his lips. Oliver was about to pull away from humiliation, that was until Barry kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there's another story coming after this, but i don't know what it should be about. Id love if you guys gave me some ideas! Much obliged for reading! Happy trails!!!


End file.
